logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
October 3, 2016 Please make http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Truck a canidate for speedy deletion because it's fake and that logo is just a cheap text from a text from a text website. MeilcoPE67 (talk) 22:43, October 3, 2016 (UTC)MeilcoPE67 Logovis sent you a message. On my talk page. 17:00, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Element Fan's unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media Hey AxG, I may by disappointed by this but a user with the name Element Fan made an unnecessary move from Cingular Wireless to AT&T Media. AT&T Media has nothing to do with AT&T's mobility division and is a different entity of AT&T that specializes in media sponsorship. Also the 2007 merger logo was changed to something else than what I originally put (the change was unnecessary and doesn't accurately reflect the transition to AT&T). If possible, can you revert the rename, revert the edit to my last good-faith edit, remove File:Cingular Logo.svg.png, change Template:AT&T (if any) to revert an instance of "AT&T Media" back to Cingular, then block Element Fan? Thanks, MindsEyeTHPS (talk) 02:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello AxG! Tibureta (talk) 17:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC) I want to thank you for all the logos you put on the pages I edited. I'll be still grateful for your help. Question? Have you ever done any IP range blocks of the sort or requested them at the very least? Getting rid of User:Yroneide13122 on this site is a must, and I would like some advice. Please? 18:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) SVG Conversions Thank you for helping me out converting files to SVG, as you recently did on Marshalls. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:09, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I try my best, if I think I can find a PDF with an SVG I'll take it out, although it gets harder the older the logo, the pre-1994 Marshalls logo would be much harder to find. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:13, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, that is true. I am still not perfect with making SVG images myself but I have been trying my best too over the last three months since I have been here. Sometimes I may ask another user I trust to help me out, but again, thank you for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Even I don't know what half the buttons in Inkscape do. ;) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:23, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's why I use Wikipedia 99% of the time. ;) NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:25, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Block Request Hello again, There is a user, Douglas P. Peterson, who has recently been giving the Logopedia community trouble. Can I kindly ask for a block on him since he is going all out and changing dates at his pleasure? If possible I truly appreciate it, I am passionate about wanting vandals to learn their lesson. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hello again, I see that you're editing right now but VictorDeiviteNB3 is giving us trouble again. Would you mind putting a stop to him and his IP range if possible? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Moving Trouble Hello again, I'm having trouble moving the article ETC (Phillippines) to its proper spelling. Can you please help me fix that? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:57, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Universal Pictres/Other Deleted? Please recreate this page!!! :No unsigned user. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 11:04, October 22, 2016 (UTC) NatWest 2016 SVG? Will you ever make the new logo as an SVG? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:36, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, File:NatWest 2016.svg was uploaded first, but as you can see it's missing the gradient parts. So a temporary PNG for now. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:40, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Emilesila: Fake logos Hey, I've got a user here for banning: Emilesila. He keeps uploading fake logos (except for one time), and he keeps uploading them. I've been working on stopping him, but I want him to be stopped. Permanently. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Fandom Thank you again for helping me out with moving Fandom to its proper page. Because it took two weeks for a move to happen, I put a move protection template on the page. If you are interested, I put move templates on other pages that I think need to be moved, only on ones I cannot do myself though. But thanks again for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Question Why does Category:National Amusements need moving to "National amusements"? -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:51, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :I apologize for not being clear about that one. I was under the assumption that because I've seen categories like "National parks" or "National teams" on Wikipedia, this would be similar. I realize I should not have left it blank, but I really did not know how to explain it with proper grammar. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :But thank you for bringing that to my attention, though. If you have any other questions about the pages, categories, or files I want to move, please feel free to message me on my talk page at any time. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:21, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Just realized National Amusements was a legit company, I sincerely apologize. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:22, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Yroneide Bad news. Yroneide2014 is back. I decided to give the user a good paragraph about why he is a burden to Logopedia. I admit my wording was a bit harsh, but after about twenty accounts, this is what the user deserves. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:44, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help again, I appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::In light of yet another account from this user, I posted this thread. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Obayashi Rasmussen Tibureta (talk) 11:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello AxG, I need some help with Obayashi Rasmussen, he's still editing on RTL Group template page with incorrect data. Any ideas? I just called you because you are one of the administrators and one of the cool dudes I met. Template Error Hello again, It seems there is an error with basically every single template on Logopedia. Any particular reason why? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind, I see the templates again, they're there. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:21, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've just fixed them. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:23, November 8, 2016 (UTC) IFC Logo Hello again, can I ask for your help in a recreation of File:IFC Logo.png in SVG format? The user who uploaded the PNG image made it too large. Thanks. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:47, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Created: File:IFC.svg --Свинья 08-12 (talk) 09:27, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Block Request Hello, I realize I've posted here a lot recently and I'm sorry to bother you again, but Obayashi Rasmussen is out of control. He recreated Universal Pictures/Other. Can I ask that you ban him because I can tell that a temporary block won't work? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:47, November 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Promotion Hi AxG, Hope you are doing well. Today will be my last day on Logopedia as an administrator and bureaucrat. I am no longer active here and do not expect to return to activity anytime soon. It would be irresponsible for me to cling onto my current abilities while not being an active member of the community. I therefore believe that it is time to revoke my user rights and pass them on to someone else. I also believe that this someone else should be you. You have proven yourself to be active and responsible, and you obviously have a deep passion for Logopedia. With that said, I will be promoting you to bureaucrat in a moment. If you, for whatever reason, do not want to be a bureaucrat, that is perfectly fine and of course your decision. However, if you choose this, you will have to demote yourself (as I will be demoting myself immediately after promoting you). And please, if you decide to do this, promote another active administrator to bureaucrat, so that we have a minimum of two active bureaucrats on LP at all times. Thank you for all of the work you have done here, you have made a significant contribution to this community and we would not be where we are without you. --Alxeedo TALK 20:43, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Yroneide strikes again non stop Recently Yroneide edited own talk pages. Please block regular along with own talk pages being blocked. --Pepek94 (talk) 18:48, November 23, 2016 (UTC) ITVTVI Hello, congratulations on becoming a bureaucrat. I can tell that since you started editing here 6 years ago, you truly deserve it. However, I have another issue I must kindly ask that you take care of. ITVTVI is still giving us trouble. Can I ask for a block on him? Also, judging from his edits, I feel like he may be a sockpuppet, but again, not completely sure. Just thought I would let you know of this. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 05:09, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Page Protection request Hi there, AxG! I just have too many edits that are just, too much. But protect the page ABC (United States). I can't just take it enough!!!! But hopefully my last EDIT will Make this page blocked forever. PaperMario64 (talk) 21:42, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Page-move request This page, which if you look at its history, you might've seen someone move this page to this page. Please prevent this page from being moved. PaperMario64 (talk) 22:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) User block request Hey, AxG, I have a user you need to block. Itogi just left me a negative message on my talk page!!! Please block him!!!! Check it out!!! Link: my talk page. :PaperMario64, you vandalized a template that you can't edit and I criticised your actions. And please, sign your posts. Itogi (talk) 12:29, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Imnew's admin request I would like to let you know that Imnew's adminship request is past November 22nd of this year which has expired. There are two supportive votes for his promotion and hasn't been promoted to an administrator as a result of that. Could you grant him the right and place it in the inactive requests after doing so?Muzzarino 20:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Problems with my template Hello, AxG, I have problems with my template. Could you fix it? The reason is because when I place it, there is this weird glitch that takes everything to its color. Also, Fully-protect this template so nobody could edit it (becuase it's important for good articles). PaperMario64 (talk) 18:02, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Good Article? Who judges what a good article is? Templates should only be made by an admin, and that particular type of template should also only be used by admins. So you shouldn't have made it. And I've already caught someone else spamming pages with it. So I deleted it. Yroneide Again Hello again. Sorry to bother you, but Yroneide is back under the username Jskarwalho54. May I please ask that you handle this situation? I would truly appreciate it. Thank you again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:42, December 18, 2016 (UTC) SVG logos How do you make .svg logos? Rzeszyca 14:07, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :1. Download Inkscape (vector editor) :2. Learn how to use it. :3. Find a high png version of the logo that you want to recreate in svg. :4. Open your png file in inkscape and recreate it. :It's simple. ::Along with the above there are two other ways that I get SVGs, a growing number of websites are now using SVG files for their logos, for example the logo I added to the Nouvelle-Aquitaine article came from https://www.nouvelle-aquitaine.fr/, right clicking and selecting 'View Page Info' (in Firefox). ::My most used method though, is extracting them from PDFs, so in Google search I'll use 'site:bbc.co.uk filetype:PDF', download and open in Inkscape. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 19:24, December 19, 2016 (UTC) IsaacTV I'd like to let you know that IsaacTV (a.k.a Autistic Sides) has created a CLG wiki rip-off called "PLG Wiki" and it's been reported to the wikifoundry staff by an admin of the CLG wiki network according to another user's comment on the thread . He also should be blacklisted from here as he will vandalize the wiki with the contents they put on his own wiki and plagarize pages from there. If that person who made the rip-off comes here, then have one of the admins or you ban him. Muzzarino 23:44, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Block request I would like to request a infinite block on the user JPIB, because said user is edit warring, and it's a suspect of block evading of the user JWTV, because both JWTV and JWTV consider HQ recreations of logos as fake logos. Merry christmas. L''u''m''o'' 17:39, December 24, 2016 (UTC) I also noticed that JPIB behaves the same as Bitriquadri (also known as JWTV). JPIB should be banned. P.S.: I found this YouTube page, and, as you can see, he has a video with a fake 2017 logo of Bom Dia Brasil on the thumbnail. Because of that, we should keep an eye on Jornal AA because he has the same avatar as JAA on YouTube. Itogi (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Unblock someone? Please unblock Sandwich Golf Express and Toyandthething because they are disabled globally by wikia. We don't block users that are disabled globally by wikia. Also, look at the Logopedia:User Reports page. Not every page on Logopedia is active. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 17:40, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :Why? They will still be blocked. Itogi (talk) 17:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Promotion passed Excuse me, could you promote the two admins that have been past their expiration date since they both have support and no opposes from the period of the adminship request? They've been sitting there un-archived and mine (above the two others) is the next one to be voted in.Muzzarino 03:23, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Similar categories about Japanese TV programs The categories "Japanese television programs" and "Television programs of Japan" are the same thing, should both be merged with the latter having the name (Television programs of Japan) kept and move any page in the category "Japanese television programs" to the latter? These two categories might confuse those who visit Logopedia. Thank you. -Cindayz45 (talk) 13:10, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :Done both Category:Japanese television programs and Category:Japanese Television Programs are now using Category:Television programs of Japan, thanks. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:22, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Andy sock Another Andy sock. [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] 23:11, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Admin Hello I like for request for to being a admin on this wikia. Admin on the logo wiki please & thank you. White44Tree (talk) 20:02, January 12, 2017 (UTC) I think that you should give Toon Disney a seprate article because you did that for Litton PlutoSpongebobSkylanders (talk) 12:43, January 14, 2017 (UTC)Pluto About TV shows of the Philippines The categories "Television programs of Philippines" and "Television programs of the Philippines" are exactly the same thing which may make visitors who visit the wiki confused. If any pages are under "Television programs of Philippines", move them to "Television programs of the Philippines". Don't forget to delete "Television programs of Philippines" category page. -Cindayz45 (talk) 00:10, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Victor is at it again With a new account called Victor Deivite NB 4. L''u''m''o'' 16:50, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Image TOC Is it possible to direct the ImageTOC template to go to a section but use a shorter name for the TOC. On the Doritos page, there are many sections with indication to different use dates internationally that would be too long to have under the logo in the TOC. So for 2003–2006 (North America), 2003–2007 (International), 2003-present (Secondary in Colombia) section we could shorten the section to 2003-2006. Thanks -Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 12:37, January 25, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the help and the speedy responce :-Jarhead37 Message Wall The Middle Wiki 13:05, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG files (continued) KeebiePalmer (talk) 06:51, February 1, 2017 (UTC)You forgot to do the new logos of 'The Nines', and 'The Ninety'. Convert them into SVG, please. Thank you.KeebiePalmer (talk) 06:51, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Evan EvanpF1 keeps on adding unnecessary links on the section and it had to be reverted multiple times.--Muzzarino 23:32, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Potential Hacker Alert Sorry for the urgent message, but User:Cathyxing11171111 created YTV@ and wrote "hi this is logopedia I am using a account I hack it". Worried we got a hacker on our hands. I urge you to please take care of this, very worried. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Brit Awards Logo Fix Thanks so much for helping me with the Brit Awards 2016 logo, I truly appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Oh by the way, just a fair warning, Mateus2003 is back. There is another user, Mateusz11113, who just joined today as well. I am officially considering Mateus a known sockpuppet. Can I ask that you do something about him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:18, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hello again. I'm having more SVG uploading trouble with File:Snap Inc.svg. Mind if I please ask for your help to fix it? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC)